A Step Forward Together
by ayako4612
Summary: Set right after the Champion epilogue. After years of trying to forget the love of her life, June runs into Day again. Will they be able to overcome their complicated past? WARNING: IT GETS VERY SMUTTY LATER. Day/June, and a little bit of Eden/Tess. I'll be posting more chapters periodically.
1. Chapter 1

_And just like that, I am linked with him again. I feel the pulse of our bond and history and love through our hands, like a wave of magic, the return of a long-lost friend._ Of something meant to be. _The feeling brings tears to my eyes._ Perhaps we can take a step forward together.

 _"Hi," he says. "I'm Daniel."_

 _"Hi," I reply. "I'm June."_

 **June**

Surprisingly, Day doesn't talk much on our way to the Ruby sector. We get onto the train, and it is nearly empty. I sit next to him, almost out of habit. Eden sits on his other side. As the train whirs into motion, I stare down at my hands. I can't believe what is happening. I feel lost in a fog, as if the whole thing is a dream. Day sits calmly next to me, but I can feel Eden staring at me. I focus on the details, a trick I had mastered over the years. _The subway car is around 7 feet 2 inches tall. Parts imported from Antarctica. That's why it runs so smoothly, unlike some of the older Republic trains._ The subway car lurches, and I am almost thrown onto Day's lap. My cheeks immediately turn pink. I catch Eden smirking at me from the corner of my eye, and I can't help but smile a little at the mischievous expression on his face. By the time we exit the train at Ruby, I feel like I am about to faint from the excitement and anticipation–for what exactly, I don't know.

The walk to Tess's apartment is short. We take the elevator to the thirty-third floor, where Tess lives in a fantastic penthouse.

I ring the doorbell. For a moment, all I can hear is Day's breathing. Then Tess opens the door promptly, beaming from ear to ear.

"Hi June!" she exclaims.

She doesn't see Day behind me. "Hi, Tess," I whisper, unable to raise my voice. Then I move aside. I see the wonder come over her face. It is almost as if she doesn't actually expect him to be there. She steps forward.

"Daniel…it's really you," she says, as if just realizing it.

"Of course it's me, cousin," Day says with an awkward grin, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops and rocking back and forth. He looks uncomfortable from all the attention.

"I…I can't believe it. Look how much you've changed!"

Tess steps closer, and Day takes off his cap.

"And you've cut your hair!" she exclaims, standing on the tips of her toes and ruffling his already disheveled blond hair. "And Eden!" Tess remembers, seeing him standing behind Day.

She gives Eden an affectionate hug. I notice Eden blush a little. Tess steps back, propping the door open with her foot.

"Oh, I'm just so glad you're all here!" Tess says, her eyes shining.

She ushers us into her apartment. Day looks around with his hands in his pockets.

"I forgot what a nice place you had, Tess," Day remarks.

"Yeah, me too," Eden agrees.

Tess smiles, looking slightly abashed.

"Take off your coats, make yourselves at home and everything, yeah?"

Tess is acting like a fussy mother, and Day obeys with an affectionate smile. I take off my coat, too.

"So what have you got up your sleeve today, Tess? You said you were cooking something special," I say, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, you'll see," Tess says with a wink. "Come help me in the kitchen, June."

 **Day**

There is something about her. It isn't just that she is beautiful–and God, is she beautiful. I've seen pretty girls in my time, but she is…something else. But it isn't just that. When I passed her on the street, there was an aura about her. I knew right away that it wasn't the first time I'd seen her. I _know_ her. I can't quite put my finger on it. But the more I look at and talk to her, broken pieces of the past are coming back to me. I remember fighting alongside her. Protecting her. Her protecting me. Challenging each other. I remember that she felt guilty about something terrible she had done, and it had eventually led to us growing apart–she had wanted to protect me as she had done so many times before. I think…we might have loved each other.

The thought makes my heart beat faster. In fact, everything about her does. Her glossy, silky dark hair. Her glowing skin. And her eyes, God. Her dark eyes smolder with determination and intelligence, accentuated by the gold flecks in them. But there is also a certain sadness in them, a wistfulness that makes them seem bottomless. _Damnit,_ I hate this goddy amnesia crap. What I wouldn't give to remember what really happened in my past with June. Why had it taken so long for us to see each other again? Tess must have known about her. Why had she waited to bring us together for 10 years?

My mind is filled with questions, but I push them aside. I am here to have a good meal with the people I love. I look over at Eden. He looks deep in thought.

"Hey Eden, what're you thinking about?" Eden looks up quickly.

"Oh, nothing in particular."

I give him a knowing look. "Oh come on. I saw the way you looked at Tess." Eden blushes.

"What do you mean?"

"You like her," I whisper.

"I–I don't know what you're talking about, Daniel," Eden stutters, flustered.

"Oh come on, Eden. I know _everything."_

We hear the sound of an oven opening, and smell the delicious smell of cooking meat.

"Smells great!" Eden exclaims, sounding relieved. He practically leaps off of the couch. "Let's go see what Tess has been cooking."

I sigh and follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

**June**

I follow Tess into the kitchen.

"So what're you cooking for us, Tess?" I ask. The kitchen smells like meat and herbs and everything delicious.

"Pork edame. But that's not what I brought you here for," Tess says.

"Oh," I say, not particularly surprised.

"Look, I know you cut ties with Daniel–Day–for a reason," Tess begins. "but I think it's been a long time since…you know. You last saw each other. And Day knows something is off. He keeps talking about how he thinks he lost someone really important to him–a girl."

I suck in a sharp breath.

"Just–what I'm saying, June, is I think you should give it a chance, yeah? It's been a while, and _I,_ for one, never thought that you two were just going to live the rest of your lives not seeing each other again."

There is a lump in my throat, and all of a sudden I feel tears burning behind my eyes. "Okay," I say.

"Yeah?" Tess looks at me with her big, kind brown eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks, Tess. Really," I say.

"Oh shoot, the pork!" Tess exclaims, whirling around, grabbing a pair of oven gloves and flinging open the oven door.

I smile, take a deep breath, and wipe my eyes. Just then, Eden and Day come into the kitchen.

"That smells great, Tess!" Eden is saying enthusiastically.

I help Tess carry the food to the table, and we all sit down to eat.

 **Day**

I haven't had pork edame in so long. In fact, I barely remember what it tastes like. When I taste it, though, something sparks my memory, and I have a hazy recollection of eating it with June. We were laughing, just like Tess, Eden, and June are right now. I watch as they drink good wine and laugh at some joke Eden has told. I grip the edge of the table. I need to pull myself together, and just for tonight, have a good time.

"You know Tess, you've glowed up since I last saw you," Eden says with a smile.

Tess blushes. "Oh, please. That's all you. I could hardly recognize you with your new haircut!"

"Oh." Eden runs his hand through his hair self-consciously.

"Don't worry, it looks great," Tess adds quickly.

I smile at their obvious flirting, despite it being my little brother and my best friend who used to have a huge crush on me. I turn to June.

"So, what do you do?" I ask, not sure what else to ask.

"Oh, me? I'm a police commander," she says.

She seems nervous. I am taken aback. I always imagined a police commander to be some sort of gray-haired, stone cold woman who never smiled.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." She laughs slightly. "A lot of people think I'm too young."

"Yeah, I kind of thought that. And I kind of imagine a police commander to be some middle-aged person who never smiles. But, you know, you're…"

Some mysterious force seems to constrict my throat. _God, what is wrong with me today?_ This usually comes to me so effortlessly. Talking to girls, I mean. I can usually get inside a girl's panties in five seconds flat. "You're…"

June blushes and looks down with a little laugh. She looks up again.

"What about you? What do you do?" June asks with a curious smile.

"I'm the Minister of Education. Back in Antarctica."

"Oh, wow."

June seems impressed, but she doesn't seem surprised.

"I'm sure you make a great Minister of Education," she says, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, just because…" She looks down quickly. "You seem kind, and caring, and…"

I stare at her, trying to figure out what she is thinking.

"Well, I'm sure you'd make a great police commander. You seem really intelligent and perceptive," I respond. A small laugh escapes her.

"Thank you. You seem like you are, too."

We talk and get to know each other again. We flirt, too, just like Eden and Tess. The tense, nervous feeling I had at the beginning of the evening goes away, and I find myself, for the first time in years, really having a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

**June**

It embarrasses me to say it, but I have butterflies in my stomach. There's no other way to put it. I feel warm and giddy and light, like I'm meeting Day and falling in love with him all over again.

I look at him again. He is smiling at something he heard Tess say. I watch as he leans back in his chair, running his hand through his messy blond locks. He has dimples when he smiles, and his bright blue eyes light up when he laughs. I look at the strong line of his jaw, his muscular shoulders and neck. He has become more muscular since I last saw him, and there is no denying it–he is still insanely attractive.

We talk about how our lives have been since we last saw each other (even though Day doesn't remember that). We even flirt a little more. Finally, I check my watch and curse softly under my breath.

"Shoot, I forgot. I have to lead a drill for the new recruits tomorrow morning," I say.

"Oh, do you need to leave?" Tess asks.

I notice her fingers entangled with Eden's under the table.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Day asks.

"No, that's okay," I reply, not wanting to cause him any more trouble.

"Are you sure? It's not always safe this time of night," Day presses. "And you live in Batalla, right? Our hotel is near there."

Day seems like he really does want to take me home. I sigh a little. "Okay, I guess so," I say.

"Great."

Day stands up, quickly retrieving his coat and slipping on his shoes.

"Eden, you coming?"

"Oh, um, actually I was thinking Tess and I could do some more catching up. You know, on old times," Eden says, looking over at Tess. There is a curious expression on Day's face.

"All right. Tess, just take care of him, yeah?"

"Okay," Tess replies. She moves closer to Eden, their hands still intertwined.

Day holds the door for me.

"After you," Day says.

Outside, a bitter cold wind has started up. Stupidly, I'd only brought a thin jacket. I hug my elbows, trying not to look too cold.

"Are you cold?" Day asks.

"A little," I lie.

"Your teeth are chattering," Day says. "Here, take my coat."

 _God,_ Day and his stupid gentlemanly manners. I start to protest, but he is already taking off his coat. He drapes it around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I say, barely looking at him. I slip my arms into the coat.

We talk some more as we walk, and on the train. Finally we reach my apartment building. I open my mouth to tell him that it's okay if he doesn't accompany me up to my apartment, but he is already offering to.

"Come on then, if you insist on accompanying me," I say with a resigned smile. We reach my apartment, and I unlock the door, my hand shaking slightly. I still feel like a tense bundle of emotions. I prop open the door and turn to face Day.

"I really had a good time tonight," I tell him with a smile.

"Me too," Day says. "Look, if I'm ever in LA again I'll make sure to call."

"Yeah, definitely," I reply. We had already exchanged numbers at Tess's little gathering. Day has that quizzical expression on his face again. I look at him slowly, taking in every detail.

"Oh, um, by the way. Can I have my coat back?" Day asks.

 _Shit. I'm an idiot. That's why he was looking at me like that._ "Oh, I almost forgot. Here." I unbutton the coat and struggle to get my arm out, all of a sudden feeling more flustered than I had felt in the past ten years. He steps closer, helping me get out of the coat. After I get my right arm out, he tugs at the left sleeve, stepping even closer. Then, before I can even register what is happening, his lips are on mine, his right hand gripping my left arm and his hair tickling my face. Heat spreads through me, and I close my eyes.


End file.
